The Girl Next Door
by Doodlebug1128
Summary: They grew up together, were practically brother and sister but after not seeing each other for 10 yrs have things changed? Rated M for future chapters. Please Read and review
1. Rewind

**Almost 24 years ago**

"She is an adorable little girl". The man said to the young couple sitting at his kitchen table.

"Thank you John." The mother said as she began to rock the small month old infant as she began to cry in hysterics.

"And quite a set of lungs on her too." He said laughing.

"I don't know what could be wrong, I just fed her." She said bouncing the little girl up and down.

Did you try burping her?" her husband asked. The look on her mother face clearly said she hadn't, and she went quickly to work lightly patting her little girls back.

The stomping that had entered the room cause them all to look at the six year old boy who had entered the room with his hands placed firmly over his ears.

"What is that dad?" He asked referring to the still crying child.

"That's our new neighbor John." John Sr. said. "Say hello to Jessica. She's the Connor's new little girl.

The young boy crept closer to the chair where the mother was sitting and leaned in to get a better look.

"Eww she's a girl…and she stinks." He said as he scrunched up his face making the little girl smile.

"Looks like she likes you John." His dad said.

"Yuck!" said the little boy as he ran out of the kitchen followed by the sounds of adults laughing.

"Well looks like we know why she's crying. I better go change her" Said the mother.

**6 Years Later**

"John?" his dad called to him from the yard door.

"Yeah dad?" the older boy had broken the hold he had on his little brother and ran up to his dad.

"Mrs. Connor hasn't been feeling well, so Mr. Connor is gonna take her to the hospital. Can you keep an eye on little Jessica while I make dinner?"

"Sure dad." Just as he replied a little girl in a gymnastic unitard went charging past them.

"Yay I get to play with booger!" she screamed.

"Who's booger?" John asked heading back to his three younger brothers and the little girl.

"Steve is" She said referring to John's youngest brother. "Cause in class he sneezed and got boogers all over the place." She said laughing hysterically while little Steve just blushed.

"Can I play too?" She asked as she ran over to the two other boys who were still wrestling.

"No." Steve said coming up from behind her.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Cause girls can't wrestle they have to stand outside of the ring and be girly." He said sticking his tongue out.

"But I don't wanna be girly I wanna wrestle like you guys."

"Well I said no." He said stomping his foot. The little girl's eyes began to fill with tears when John finally stepped in.

"I'll tell you what Jessie how about I teach you to wrestle and then you can kick boogers butt." He proposed hoping that would prevent her from crying. John couldn't help but laugh when she blew a raspberry at booger and proceeded to tackle John.

**7 Years Later **

It was Saturday afternoon and John was headed home from college for summer break. He was driving past West Newbury Middle school when he noticed a group of kids gathered around a fight. He couldn't help but laugh to himself remembering all the little fights he had gotten into when he was younger. That was one of the reasons his dad sent him to a boarding high school. He was about to drive by when he saw his youngest brother Steve aka Booger trying to keep more people from jumping into the fight all while trying to break it up as well. John quickly pulled into the school parking lot and parked.

"What the hell's going on?" he yelled as he got out of his jeep and jogged over to the fight.

"John I can't break it up!" his brother shouted over the screams and cheers of the surrounding kids.

John headed into the middle crowd which was fairly easy to his surprise. Then again he was 19 and the rest of the kid's barley looked 15.

"Hey break it up!" John shouted trying his best to sound like a grown up.

When he finally got to the center of the group he was surprised to see two girls fighting and even more surprised to see he knew one of them. Jessica had grown up next door from him. Even though he knew she was 13 the same age as his brother she looked as if she was 10. There was about a good 4 inch difference between her and the girl she was fighting, and aside from height she was also outmatched in size. He would have bet money that Jessica had been jumped and was getting her ass whipped. He would have lost that bet. When the girls had separated enough for John to get a better look he saw that Jessica only had a few scratches on her face and a bit of a bloody lip. On The other hand the girl she was fighting had scratches, a busted lip, and a bloody nose. John was just about to step in when Jessica ran and jumped on the girl bring her to the ground where she had her straddled and proceeded to punch.

"_I can't believe this girl actually used the Lou Thez press in an actual street fight."_ He thought laughing to himself.

"Alright that's it!" John said as he picked Jessica up off the other girl.

"Get her away from me, she's crazy!" the bloody girl screamed while still lying in on the ground.

John threw Jessica over his shoulder while she was still kicking and screaming.

"Let's go Boog" he shouted to his brother.

Booger made a bee line for Johns Jeep and scrambled to the back seat. John dumped Jessica into the front passenger's seat and closed the door. He went around and got in the drivers seat and drove off.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Jessica sat there arms crossed and dead silent.

"They were talking about her mom." Steve said from the back seat.

"Shut up Boog!" Jessica yelled from the front seat.

"Sorry."

"How is your mom?" John asked sympathetically.

"She's ok, tired a lot. The doctors are hopeful that this time the cancer will stay in remission." She said with a distant far off stare.

"And your dad?" he asked.

"He thinks it's his fault. He said if he would have smoked outside of the house like mom had asked then she wouldn't have gotten lung cancer. The doctors tried to tell him it's not his fault, but he's still a wreck." Tears started to form around the edges of her eyes.

Jessica and Boog had grown up together and it killed John to see her like this. For the past 13 years she had been like a little sister to him.

"You really did a good job kicking her ass killer." He said giving light punch on the shoulder. She couldn't help but smile John always had a way of cheering her up. The three of them sat the rest of the way home in silence.

**1 Year Later**

"We are gathered here not just to mourn, but to celebrate the life of Elizabeth Connor. Know to her friends and loved ones as Liz." The priest said.

It seemed only fitting that today was bright and sunny. It reminded John Sr. of Liz. She was always so bright and cheerful. Even when the doctors diagnosed her she always kept a smile on her face. She even managed to keep things civil with him and his ex wife when Liz was around.

"Hey dad. How's everyone holding up?" his son John whispered coming up from behind him. He had come down from college to be here for them.

"Well Jess is doing much better then her father." He said motioning over to the two standing near the priest.

John looked over at the two and what he saw broke his heart. Jessica stood there and though she was 14 she still looked like she was 10 sobbing softly into a tissue. Her father stood next to her a complete mess he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks and couldn't stop crying. It almost made John mad that he wasn't being strong for Jessica.

"It's a good thing she have you next door." He whispered to his father.

"Not for much longer. Their moving to Pennsylvania he said they had family there to help him look after Jessica."

John was in shock it was hard to imagine not having the Connors next to his family. He had pretty much watched Jessica grow up. It was weird for him to think that when he came home after graduating this year that he wasn't gonna see Jessica practicing her gymnastics in their backyard. Come to think of it odds were he was never gonna see her again.


	2. You don't remeber me?

**Disclaimer: ** I forgot to do this in the last one but I do not own any one in my story except for my OC.

_Authors note:__ I should have also written this in the first chapter but I forgot. This story is not for those easily offended there are implied lesbian situations, adult language and sexual content. If you chose to read please R/R._

"Where are we going again?" John asked as they drove around the streets of south Philly in the rental car he was sharing with Randy.

"Mickie said there was a woman's wrestling company that she used to work for a while ago. She said they wrestled out of the old ECW arena." Randy said as he looked for Ritner Street.

"So why isn't she coming?" John asked looking at all the row homes.

"She's gonna go spend some time with Kenny and his family." He said pulling into the parking lot.

"Oh…So what's the name of this fed any way?" John asked getting out of the car.

"Women's Erotic Wrestling." He stated plainly.

John raised an eyebrow "Well this should be interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's five." Randy counted as yet another top just happen to come undone.

John and Randy had tucked themselves in a back corner in hopes of not being recognized. They had decided to make a game of the night. So far they had counted five "accidental" wardrobe malfunctions and three girl/girl kisses. All in all it was a good night.

"Making her way to the ring, standing at 5'6 Prime Tyme Amy Lee." The announcer bellowed into his microphone.

"Wow she's a bruiser." Randy noted as a very large blonde women in biker gear made her way to the ring. "Isn't that your type John?" he smirked.

"She's all yours Orton."

"And the challenger making her way to the ring standing at 5'3 and weighing in at 115 pounds Candy!"

She was clearly the fan favorite. When New Edition's Candy Girl started playing the people that were there went nuts. This girl put a new meaning to term baby face John thought. The girl skipped her way to the ring sucking on a lollipop. She bounced into the ring with long brown hair pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She was wearing a ruffled and extremely short baby doll dress with ruffled underwear peaking out of the bottom. Her outfit was finished off with a pair of white platform Mary Janes. She had the face of a 16 year old, and a body that clearly wasn't.

"That ones mine." Randy said elbowing John.

"Bro she looks like she's sixteen."

"And that will make it even sweeter." He laughed.

"Man your sick. That girls is gonna get her ass handed to her by that bruiser." John commented. He almost felt bad for the girl with ribbons in her hair.

The large women walked over to Candy, ripped the lollipop out of her mouth and threw it out of the ring. The crowd gasped at things yet to come. The look on Candy's face went from one of pure innocents to one of intense rage. Candy charged at the larger woman and got her with a Lou Thez press. After Candy got in a few good shots Prime Tyme showed off her strength and threw the smaller girl off. Candy landed flat on her ass and nipped right back up. Prime Tyme was running ready to hit her with a clothes line but Candy managed to duck just in time. When Amy turned around Candy hit her with a drop kick.

"Wow my future wife is a scrapper." Randy said jokingly.

Candy scrambled and tried to get the pin but the large women kicked out at two. Candy began pounding the mat in frustration. During her temper tantrum Amy Lee took advantage and gained the upper hand. She grabbed the brunette by the pigtails and threw her across the ring a couple times. Candy tried using the ropes to pull herself up but halfway there Amy gave her a vicious kick to the gut.

For the first time all night John began to have a real interest in one of the matches. He began to find himself rooting on the underdog to himself. She even kind of reminded him of himself. She just would not give up.

Amy again took advantage of her opponent's long hair and drug her to the middle of the ring. She had just set her up for a power bomb when Candy reversed it into a huricarana. Candy regained a vertical stance and when Amy began to get up she hit her with the fame-asser and went for the pin.

"And the winner is Candy!" The announcer said into the mic.

Candy bounced around the ring happily. The only time she stopped was to blow a raspberry at the still unconscious Prime Tyme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John and Randy decided to hang back and wait for a majority of the crowd to leave. There were about ten people left. They were about to head out when they noticed a few of the wrestlers had come out to talk to the remaining fans. Wanting to show some support and Randy looking for some action, the guys decided to go and congratulate the girls.

John had been talking to a girl named Annie Social, when Randy came over to him.

"Look it's my new girlfriend." Randy said nudging Cena.

John looked over and saw the small brunette coming from backstage. Her hair was still pulled up into the pigtails but everything else was very different. She was wearing a pair of tight skinny black jeans, a black bra that was visible under a white wife beater. Topping it all off was a pair a beat up black Chuck Taylor's. John noted that she looked slightly a bit older then before. He figured they had just used stage makeup to play up her already young looking face.

"She looks a little to casual for you Orton." He said jokingly.

"It's Ok. I plan on having her wear the little number she had on earlier." He said laughing as he started heading her way.

"Oh My God!" The girl known as Candy shouted as she looked in the direction of the two superstars. Randy was almost disappointed that he didn't have to chase this one. His mouth nearly hit the floor when the brunette went running past him. He turned around to see the girl jump on Cena and wrap herself around him. The look on John's face clearly said he had no clue what was going on.

"Oh my god, how are you?" She asked as she jumped off of John.

"Um… I'm fine. How are you?" He asked awkwardly.

"You don't remember me, do you? She said clearly disappointed.

John tried to think but he just could figure out where he would know her from.

"No I don't think I do. Sorry."

The looked the spilled upon her face was clearly one of disappointment and sadness. John wanted to remember so badly who she was, just so she wouldn't look so sad.

"So aside from the obvious how do you know John?" Randy asked coming up from behind them.

"I grew up next door to him. His dad used to baby-sit me."

"Jessica?" John asked as he studied the small curvy girl standing in front of him. Her face lit up at the recognition. "Wow you got…um….tall?"

"Yeah after I stopped going to gymnastics religiously I hit a bit of a growth spurt." She said almost giggling.

"I can't believe this. It's been almost ten years." He said hugging the petite girl.

"Ahem!" Randy interrupted.

"Sorry. Jessica this is Randy Orton. Randy this is Jessica Connor. I pretty much watched this girl grow up from the time she was born till about fourteen. She was like a little sister to me." John said introducing the two.

"Do I get a hug like John got." He asked half jokingly. Much to his surprise she actually did come over and give him a hug… not that he was complaining.

"What are you guys doing in town so early? It's only Saturday." She asked

"I have signing in Cherry Hill tomorrow and Randy has one in King of Prussia.

"That's awesome. If you two aren't doing anything later at night I can try and get out of work early. Maybe we can get a bite to eat or something." She proposed.

"That sounds great to me. How about you Rand?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great!" She ran over and grabbed a pen and paper from a nearby merch table and jotted something down.

"Ok" she said jogging back over towards the guys. "Give me a call and I'll let you know what time I'm getting out." She handed John the paper with her number scribbled on it.

"Now I have to get going my adoring fans are waiting for me." She laughed. "See you tomorrow!" And she was on her way.

"I am so gonna nail your sister." Randy said once she was out of ears shot.

"First of all she's not actually my sister. Secondly if you even try I will kick your ass.


	3. I'm in love with a stripper

**Disclaimer: I own OC only. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

Authors note: Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and a special thanks to the people leaving reviews it's always nice to have support. Also just wanted to let you know that the plan is to update every Saturday but we'll see how that actually turns out.

"So did you tell Lindsay that you were going out tonight?" Randy asked trying to follow the directions Jessica had given John.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" John asked from the passenger's seat.

"True, but did you tell her you were going out with an insanely hot chick?"

"No but I don't look at Jess like that. I still the little girl doing cartwheels in my backyard."

"So I guess that means you don't see a stripper?"

"What? NO! What the hell kinda question is that anyway?"

Randy pointed to a large billboard that was in front of the parking lot they had just pulled in. The billboard said Delilah's Gentlemen's Club. To say John was in shock when he read the billboard was an understatement.

"Shit." Was all he could manage to get out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This had to be the first time John walked into a strip club with his eye glued to the floor_. Please don't let me see her boobs, please don't let me see her boobs._ He thought repeatedly to himself.

"Please let me see her boobs, please let me see her boobs." Randy kept repeating.

"Randy keep it up and I swear I'll kick your ass right here." John threatened with his eyes still glued to the floor.

"Oh calm your ass down pops she's not even out here."

John let out a sigh of relief and decided to enjoy his surroundings. After all strip clubs were like his Disney land.

"Oops spoke to soon." Randy tried giving John the heads up.

It was too late. John hadn't noticed her at first because she wasn't on the main stage but there she was on a side stage. John wanted nothing more then to get out of there. His brain was telling him to turn away but other parts of his body weren't agreeing.

He couldn't help but watch as she wrapped herself around the pole. Her hair was pulled into low pigtails that swung around her body. She was wearing a very tight white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, so her breasts were practically spilling out. John's eyes couldn't stop wandering over the rest of her body signaling in on his favorite part. A short pleated school girl skirt that covered only half of her ass. It was a view John could appreciate. The curve of a woman's ass was John's favorite spot on a woman. Seeing the bottom of Jessica's thong clad ass peak out of the bottom of the skirt stirred thing deep down in John. The only thing he could think of was what it would be like to have that ass bent over in front of him.

The two locked eyes at the same time. Jessica flashed John a playful smiled and gave a small wave. That smile jolted John back to reality and realized who he had been watching and quickly turned away.

"You alright there champ?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I just blanked out for a minute." He said trying to shake away any remaining thoughts.

"Hey Jess wanted me to tell you to meet her out front in twenty minutes." A busty blonde waitress said coming over to them.

"And when should I meet up with you?" Randy asked trying to be slick.

The blonde rolled her eyes and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So are you gonna tell Lindsay you were hanging out with a stripper tonight?" Randy asked as they waited outside the front door of the club.

"You know I don't report to her on everything I do" John snapped not to sure why he was pissed off about Randy's comment.

"Hey sorry to keep you guys waiting." Jessica said coming from behind them.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Randy asked looking around.

"There's a private door in around back. In the past customers have been know to get a little crazy and try and follow the girls home." She said after taking a sip of red bull she was holding.

John was very much relieved to see that Jess was covered up, but in ninety degree weather couldn't figure out why she was wearing sweat shirt and sweat pants that she was practically swimming in.

"It's like a hundred degrees why are you wearing that?" John asked.

"Just another precaution, we try and be incognito when we leave, as lame as that sounds"

"Damn and I was hoping you were gonna wear that skirt out. Randy said eyeing up Jessica.

"Shut up." She said hitting Randy. "Lets go get something to eat I'm starving."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did I mention I'm in love with her?" Randy teased John. The three of them had gone to a nearby diner and after they had all been seated Jessica excused herself to the bathroom to change out of her sweats.

"Randy you fall in love in every city or country we've ever been to." John said.

"Yeah but this time is different, cause when we get married our wedding song is gonna be 'I'm in love with a stripper'."

"Dude you're such an ass."

Randy look over to see Jessica coming out of the bathroom. She had changed into a pair of hip hugging jeans and a tight black tank top.

"She's like a walking cock tease, and she doesn't even try." Randy said watching her as she stopped to talk to one of the waitresses.

"Randy seriously, stop it." John said

"So what did I miss?" Jessica asked sliding into the booth next to John.

"Nothing just Randy being an asshole." John said taking a sip of his water.

"So how long have you been a stripper?" Randy asked blatantly causing John to almost choke on his water.

"About two years now. One of the girls I wrestle with got me the job so I could make some extra money. You know I don't actually strip though, right?"

"You don't?" John was surprised, relieved but surprised. He was also interrupted by the waitress who came to take their order.

"No I just work the pole. Sometimes lap dances if the money is right but my clothes never come off unless there's something else under them." She answered once the waitress had left.

"How much for a lap dance?" Randy asked giving the patented Orton smile.

"Aww sweetie you couldn't afford me." She laughed flirtatiously.

"I'll find some way to pay."

"So Jess how's your dad?" John interrupted. He defiantly didn't want to sit here and watch the two flirt.

Jessica's mood shifted to happy and perky to something much more somber.

"He's good." Her response came out seeming forced. She seemed to space out for a second before she slipped back into her bouncy self.

"So Randy, did John tell you how I had like the world's biggest crush on him when we were younger?"

"No I don't believe he did." He laughed while eyeing up his friend.

"What I didn't know about this?" John said looking confused.

The waitress came over with there food the guys getting burgers and Jessica getting a salad.

"I can't believe you didn't know. I told Booger that I wanted you to be my first kiss." She said picking at her salad.

"Aww how cute" Randy teased.

"I can't believe he never told me."

"Well it's probably because he ended up being my first."

"What?! I can't believe he's never told me any of this." John said before taking a bite of his burger.

"Well that's probably because of me. I made him pretend to be you and then told him if he told anyone I'd kick his ass. Looking back on it now I was a creepy kid. Forget I brought this up.

"It's not creepy it's hilarious." John managed to get out in between fits of laughing and Randy making fun of the two of them.

"So anyway changing the subject how about you two tell me what's gonna happen on Raw tomorrow." She said as she picked the onions off her salad.

"You should come and see." John said nonchalantly.

"John I don't know if being in the big time has made you forget, but it's not like getting tickets to the movie. Raw has been sold out for months." She said.

"I know that. What I'm trying to say is I had a ticket set aside for someone but plans fell through. John said.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be working a tailgate party there before the show." She said.

"Well then you won't have far to travel." John laughed.

"Please say you're going to wearing the skirt you had on tonight." Randy begged

"Oh my God I can't believe I'm gonna see Raw tomorrow!" She said bouncing up and down.


	4. Meat for the lions

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own and of the WWE characters**

"So how come Lindsay isn't coming tonight?" Randy asked as he jogged on a treadmill.

"Something about having to draft documents for court on Friday or some legal crap like that." John said after he finished his bench presses. "It's cool though, it's been really great seeing Jess these past couple of days."

"Who's Jess?" Candice asked running along side of Orton.

"A childhood friend." John answered

"Candice you would love her." Randy said.

"Oh it's a her?" she asked intrigued.

"Oh it's most definitely a her. This girl is stacked. She has an ass like J Lo, abs like Fergie, and breasts that I'm convinced are the closest thing to heaven I'll ever see." Randy explained.

"And she's just a friend? Are you crazy?" She asked John.

"Yes she's just a friend. She's like a little sister to me. Not to mention I have Lindsay. Remember her; you guys were the one that suggest that I needed a girlfriend." He reminded Candice. "And do me a favor can you not grab her chest like you did Lindsay's?" John asked the diva. She nodded but looked a little disappointed.

"You're bringing her backstage?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I figured I'd surprise her. I actually have to go meet her. I told her I'd give her, her ticket. So I'll see you guys in a little bit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You didn't tell me you were being deployed." John laughed getting at look at what Jessica was wearing. She was dressed in a green camouflaged bikini top and a pair of baggy camo pants tucked in to a pair of black laced up combat boots. Her long brown hair was scrunched up with gel to give it that wet curly look.

"Shut up it's for work." She said giving John a hug.

"Ok as promised here is your ticket." He handed her the ticket. "And you should also wear this." He said placing a lanyard with a plastic card around her neck.

Jessica picked up the card and was clearly confused. The card had a Raw logo with her name on it.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"If you think it's a backstage pass then yes it is." He said. Jessica practically threw herself into his arms "Come on I'll take you to catering and introduce you to some people." John said as he started to head back into the Wachovia Center.

"No wait!" She said grabbing arm to stop him. "I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Look at me. I look ridiculous."

Jess there are grown men in there running around in tights. Trust me you look fine. Now let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building.

John and Jessica walked in to the catering section of the arena. It was almost like a scene from a movie. It was like a hush had fallen over the room and everyone had turned to stare.

"John why do I feel like everyone is watching us?" Jess whispered

"Well for the most part they are." He said. "I've just walked in with an attractive woman they've never seen before, not to mention you're wearing a bikini top. It's like throwing meat to the lions."

"So you think I'm attractive?" She teased.

"Oh shut up." He said giving her a light shove.

"Hey there's nothing to see her you animals." He yelled. The people who had been looking sheepishly went back to eating their food.

John started to lead Jessica to the catering tables when they ran into Randy and Candice.

"If that's the army's new uniform, please sign me up now." Randy joked while Jess gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you to Randy." She giggled.

"Jess this is Candice." John introduced her to his coworker.

"John I know who she is. I am some what familiar with the show." Jess said sarcastically. "Not to mention I bought her playboy the day it came out."

"Aw you're so sweet." Candace said giving her hug. "And Randy was right you are hot." She stepping back and eyeing jess up.

"Um…thanks…"

"What size are they?" Candice asked staring at her chest.

"Doubles D's." Jess laughed. She wasn't embarrassed, this just happened to be one of the strangest conversations she's ever had with a person she just met.

"How much did you pay for them? The work is fantastic." Candice said admiring them.

"I didn't pay anything for them. They're mine."

"Are you serious?" Candice gasped.

"Trust me I would not pay for these things. These things are hell on my back." Jess joked

"Can I touch them?" Candice asked almost nervously.

"Sure." Jess shrugged

John and Randy had been standing there the whole time almost speechless by what they were hearing. Now they stood there with their mouths practically hanging open as Candice began to fondle Jess's breast.

"Wow I don't believe it. They are real." Candice said confirming what Jess had already told her.

"Ok now Jess if you could lean and slowly and maybe just nibble on Candice's lip that would be great." Randy suggested. The two girls laughed and Candice finally stopped feeling Jessica up.

"Candice what did I ask you?" John asked sounding frustrated.

"You asked me not to just grab her breasts and I didn't I asked first." She smiled

"Alright the show's over you perverts." John yelled at a few of the guys who had been watching.

"Come on we're getting a shirt on you." John said pulling on Jessica's arm.

"It was nice meeting you Candice. See you guys later." Jess waved as she was pulled out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"John no offense but couldn't you have gotten something a little more my size?" Jessica asked as she came out of the bathroom wearing John's spare chain gang t shirt.

"Well I'm sure I could have asked one of the diva for something, but then you wouldn't be wearing your favorite wrestler t shirt."

"My favorite wrestler? But John this is your t shirt." She laughed.

"Ouch. Come on now that your dressed I can introduce you to some people with out having to kick anyone's ass."

Jessica and John made their way down the hallway where they stumbled upon Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Jeff Hardy and Cody Runnels.

"Hey guys." John said as they approached the group.

"Hey man what's up?" Shelton said giving Cena the hand Shake manly hug combo.

"Hey wanted to introduce you guys. Guys this ss Jess. Jess I'd tell you who they are but I don't want my head bitten off again." John laughed.

"Hey." She said nodding to the guys. John couldn't help but notice that she look a little shyer.

"Hey weren't you the chick with the bikini on?" Carlito asked

"Yeah but John gave me a t shirt to wear."

"Thanks for ruining it for the rest of us." Jeff joked. Everyone laughed but Jess she could feel herself blushing a little bit. If John found out she had a crush for about eight years now he would never let her live it down.

"Jess are you blushing?" John asked noticing the reaction she had to Jeff.

"No." She said elbowing him in the side.

"Ow. Ok I'm gonna take her to see the ring before she kicks my ass in the hallway."

"It was nice meeting you." Jess said and got the same response back as her and John walked back down the hallway.

Moments later she and John stepped on top of the Raw ramp.

"Oh my God." Jess said as she looked around the empty arena. She had been wrestling for a while now and worked in many venues but nothing to this capacity.

"Wanna go stand in the ring?" John asked although he already knew the answer. All Jessica could do was give a nod she was so awe struck.

"Now heading to the ring. Originally from West Newbury Massachusetts, now residing in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Candy." John bellowed in the best announcer voice he could muster up as they made there way down the ramp. Jessica laughed at the mention of her ring name. She was also pretty surprised he remembered it. Jess didn't want to miss the opportunity to play pretend on the way to the raw ring Jess slipped into her ring persona.

John laughed as Jess began skipping and blowing kisses to the non existent fans. It was kinda funny seeing her slip into character. One moment she was the Jessica who he had thought how to wrestle and had been such a good friend despite their age difference and then next minute she was acting like a five year old stuck in a 23 year old body. John climbed up the ring and held the ropes open for Jess to step through.

Jessica couldn't believe she was standing in Raw's ring. Looking around the arena she couldn't help but slip out of character she was so taken back. She couldn't even begin to imagine the rush the wrestler must get from performing in front of such large crowds.

"Come on lets wrestle." She heard John say snapping out of her little daydream.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Come on it'll be like old times." He said a he playfully shoved her.

"John someone's gonna get hurt."

"I promise I'll take it easy on you." He said still shoving her.

"I was talking about you." She laughed as she turned to walk away. John started to sneak up on her and just as he was about to get her in a headlock, Jess ducked and got him with a Russian leg sweep. One minute John was standing next minute he was laying on his back staring up at Jessica.

"I told you so." She laughed standing over him.

"Ok so you're a little fast" John moaned. As Jess went to walk away John yanked her foot out from under her. Jessica braced herself for the impact and then tried to scramble to safety but it was too late. John got up and got her in an ankle lock.

"Tap!" John yelled.

"Never." She laughed as she turned herself onto her back and with her free foot kicked John away.

"Impressive." Said a mystery voice.

John and Jessica both turned to look up the ramp to see where it had come from. Jessica was in utter shock to see Vince McMahon walking toward the ring.

"Hey Vince." John said giving the boss a nod

"Hello John who is your friend?" Vince asked getting into the ring.

"This is Jessica Connor, she's an old friend." John said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Connor." Vince said shaking her hand. "You seem like you know what you're doing in the ring."

"I've been wrestling locally since I was 18 so it's been almost seven years." She said trying to be as professional as she could. Inside though she felt like she was gonna explode with excitement.

"Very nice Raw could benefit from having a couple of more divas with your kind of experience. Well if you'll excuse me I have something's to take care of. Good luck tonight John and it was very nice meeting you Ms. Connor."

Jessica was speechless as she watched Mr. McMahon leave. She couldn't help smile as she thought to herself that he had just complimented her.

"All right Killer wipe that cheesy smile off you face I have a show to get ready for." John laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Raw Jessica, Randy, John, and Candice stood around backstage and for about a half an hour talking about that nights show.

"That was awesome. I can't wait till you guys come back in town." Jessica gushed.

"Aw John I'm so glad you got Jess to come tonight. She seems so much more excited about the show then Lindsay did." Candice said

"Who's Lindsay?" Jessica ask

"It's John's girlfriend." Candice answered.

"Oh."

"I thought I told you about her." John said.

"Nope."

"I'm sorry all the excitement of running into you after all these years I wasn't even thinking about it." John laughed.

"Ok I have to head back to the hotel and pack. So I'll see guys later." Randy said to John and Candice. "Jess it was really nice meeting you and I hope to get to see you again." Randy said giving her a hug.

"Yeah I need to get going also." Candice. "Jess it was great meeting you and you better call you hear me." Candice said giving her a hug.

"Bye guys." Jess waved as Randy and Candice walked away. John looked down at Jessica who was almost a foot shorter then him and couldn't help but think she looked so sad.

"Hey you ok Jess?" He asked.

Jess looked up at him and knew she must have had tears in her eyes. "It's nothing." Was all she could come up with.

"Jess you've were never able to lie to me before and clearly that hasn't changed. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that when I moved away from you and your brothers I was so worried that I would never see you guys again. And now ten years later I feel like things never changed and now you have to leave." She sobbed.

"John couldn't help but give a little chuckle. "Jess we're not kids anymore, and we both have cell phones. I promise this isn't the last your gonna see of me." John said pulling Jess into a hug.


	5. Are you crazy?

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing pertaining to the WWE**

Authors note: Thank you guys so much for reading this story it feels so awesome to have people want to read something I wrote. On aside I'm leaving for vacation today and will be back next Saturday. So I don't know if I'll update next week or not. Hope you enjoy please R&R I now have to finish packing. Oh one more thing before I go I'm a complete moron and in the last chapter put down that Lollipop was Jess's ring name when in fact It's Candy sorry if there was any confusion.

"This is bullshit Lindsay and you know it." John said hanging up his cell phone and then threw it on his hotel bed.

"Is she backing out of this Monday too?" Randy asked sitting on the couch

"Of course she is, there's always something more important going on with her. I understand she's a lawyer and she's busy, but that's why we make plans ahead of time." He said angrily shoving clothes into his suit case

"Man you're starting to sound like a chick." Randy laughed followed by being hit in the face with a balled up t shirt.

"I'm being serious man." John sighed.

"You both have really hectic jobs." Randy said trying to be a good friend and help John out.

"I know it would just be nice if she would be a little more supportive. I mean this business is my life."

"John what did you expect she's never even watched a wrestling event before you two started going out." Randy said

"I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't have at least some interest in what I do."

"Well then just find someone with some interest in the biz." It wasn't that Randy didn't like Lindsay he was rather indifferent to her. He just didn't think she was right for his friend.

"I don't want to call it a quits just because she missed a couple of shows. Anyway let's get off this topic. Have you had any luck getting a hold of Jess?" John asked.

"No luck from me and from what I here Candice hasn't been having much luck either. How about you?"

"Nah. Talked to her dad though and he didn't even know she was offered a job and had no clue why she would turn it down."

It had been about a week and a half since John ran into Jess again and since he left Philly they talked on the phone almost every day even if it was just to say hi. But since him, Randy, and Candice found out then she had turned down a job offer three days ago, she hadn't taken a call from them. John would have been lying if he said he didn't take it personal. He thought it would be awesome to have someone around who he grew up with. When she turned down the opportunity to work with the WWE, she also turned down the opportunity to work with him.

"All right man I'm gonna head back to my room and shower. I'll meet you downstairs later." Randy said getting up to go.

"I guess I'll try giving Jess another call."

"Good luck with that." Randy said as he walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey dad" Jessica said walking into the row home she shared with her father in the Port Richmond section of Philadelphia.

"Hey sweetie her dad called back from his usual chair in front of the TV with a beer in his hand." There are a couple of messages on the machine for you."

Jess sighed as she walked over to the table with the answering machine on it. She put her keys down and pressed play on the machine.

_Beep_ "Jess? It's Candice, is everything ok I don't understand why you wouldn't…" Jess hit the delete button.

_Beep_" Jess its Randy. What the hell is wrong with you? You'd have to be out of your mind to…" Delete.

Jess gave another deep sigh she had know it would be long before they had found out she was just expecting a little longer. For the past three days they had been calling her cell phone almost non stop and she had been avoiding them. She was surprised she hadn't heard from John yet today.

"John also called." Her father informed her.

Spoke to soon.

"Oh?"

"Yeah he wanted to know why you turned down the offer to sign a contract with the WWE. What really surprised him is that I had no clue what he was talking about. Jess why didn't you tell me they offered you a contract? And more importantly why didn't you take it."

"It wasn't really that important and I didn't take it because I'm happy here." She explained.

"Jess that was the worst lies I've ever heard." He said opening another beer. "You didn't take it because of me right?"

"Dad if I leave who's gonna take care of you? Who's gonna pay the bills? She asked trying not to sound angry.

"Jess I'm a grown man I can take care of myself. It's time I got a job anyway." Her dad said.

"Dad last time you tried going more then three hours with out a drink you had a seizure on the bus. I'm still trying to pay off the hospital bill." She said angrily but trying to choke back her tears.

"This isn't right. I'm the father I should be taking care of you not the other way around. Jess your twenty four years old, you should be living your life for you." He sighed. "I'm sorry Jess you deserve better. Please just reconsider the offer."

"No dad I've made up my mind and already gave them an answer. End of story." Jess said as she stormed up stairs.

Once she was in her room she couldn't help but let a couple of tears slip out. A contract with the WWE was something she had only dreamed of. When talent agent said that Mr. McMahon had her scouted out only days after they had met had her floored. At first she was so excited, but then reality set in and she knew it wasn't gonna be possible.

_Word life it's the basic thuganomics _

Jess groaned at the sound of John's ring tone. At first she figured she'd just ignore it, but she figured she'd have to talk to him sooner or later.

"Hi John." She said answering the phone.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah." She said wiping away the tears as if he might be able to see them. "I just got in from work so I'm pretty tired."

"Oh which job is this? The professional party entertainer, pole dancer, or wrestler? He laughed

"Nope this is the personal trainer at the nearby Bally's."

"How many jobs do you have?" He asked in shock.

"Just the four." She yawned.

"You know if you had taken the job with WWE you'd only have one job and it probably would have paid more then all four combined."

"I had a feeling this was gonna come up sooner or later." She groaned.

"I opted for sooner"

"I noticed. So what do you want me to say?"

"Why didn't you take the job? There are people who would kill to have this opportunity. Vince meets you once for like five minutes and then in a matter of a week has you scouted. Jess they have stacks of your matches on tape; they already have the writing team working on a story line." She could hear from his tone that he was a bit angry.

Jess couldn't help it any more the tears were free flowing. She wanted the job. Hell not only would it be a dream job on its own, but John was there also. In her mind it couldn't have been any better. She would have done anything for it, anything but leave her father the way he was now.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." John said in a panic.

"John I would love nothing more then to take the job, but I can't." She sobbed.

"Jess what's wrong? Talk to me please." He begged.

"When my mom died and we moved away dad got really depressed. He started drinking, not much at first. His drinking started getting worse and worse. Then after about three years it was so bad that he got fired from his job. He tried collecting unemployment but after a while they cut him off. They said he wasn't trying hard enough to get another job or some shit like that. So he stayed home and the depression just got worse so he dealt with it the only way he knew how anymore." She said trying to compose herself.

"Jess I'm really sorry to hear. I thought he sounded fine on the phone earlier."

"Well about a year ago I was juggling about five jobs to support us and was only getting about an hour or two of sleep a night. One night while I was on stage at the club I passed out. I was rushed to the hospital for dehydration and exhaustion. I guess dad seeing me in the hospital hooked up to monitors and tubes scarred him because he snapped out of his depression. He wants to quit drinking but his dependency on it has become so bad that every time he tries to stop he gets really sick." She said wiping away a few tears.

"What about rehab? That way there will be trained professionals to take care of him. "John said trying to sound hopeful for her.

"I can't afford to keep up with the house and pay for rehab." She sighed feeling worn out.

"Jess I don't know if you know this but I'm the champ." He joked "You and your dad are like family I'll help you out. Plus if he's in rehab and you're on the road you won't have to pay much for the house if no one's using anything."

"John first off I didn't agree to take the job and secondly I can't take your money."

"Ok then I'll pay the hospital directly so you won't be taking my money. There it's all settled I'll let the writers know to stop slacking and get back to work and I'll tell the talent agents you'll be at OVW on Monday."

"John it's Saturday there's no way I can scrape together money for that."

"Hush you don't worry about a thing. I'll get my people to take care of everything." He said laughing.

"Fine I'll talk to dad." She sighed in defeat.


	6. Smooth move

**Disclaimer:**** I claim no ownership of any of the WWE characters. However any OC's are mine.**

_Authors Note:_ Sorry I haven't been updating I was on vacation and just haven't had the time. I know I said I would update on Saturdays but now that I'll be working full time and attending school fulltime I don't think that gonna happen but I promise to update as often as possible.

"Good morning sleepy head." John heard as he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Lindsay walking out of the bathroom.

"Damn girl that's some way to wake a guy up." He said eyeing up the blonde that stood at the foot of the bed wearing nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties.

"You must still be dreaming, because I'm getting ready for work." She laughed.

"What time are you leaving for the airport?" She asked pulling her shoulder length hair into a low twist.

"2" He replied watching her apply her makeup. John had to head to New York for a house show and then to New Jersey for Summer Slam. He had the past three days off and decided to come home to see the family and spend some time with Lindsay even though they were going through some hard times. He was glad he decided to spend some time with Lindsay it reminded him of why they had gotten together in the first place. Both were born and raised in Massachusetts and were both insanely passionate about what they did. John just wished she could take a fraction of her passion for law and apply it to wrestling.

"We've got to get some meat on your bones," John said jokingly as he watched Lindsay wiggle into a knee length skirt. To say That Lindsay wasn't John's usual type was an understatement. She was a tall 5'9 and built like a runway model. She was almost as flat in the front as she was in the back. John thought she was beautiful but always wished she had some curves on her. He always tried to get her to eat a burger or steak when they went out to eat, but she always stuck to a salad.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said leaning in to give him a kiss on the forehead. John had more on his mind then just a kiss on the forehead when he pulled her onto the bed and began nibbling on her neck.

"John, stop that." She giggled. Giggling was good. John knew that if she really wanted him to stop she would have simply brushed him off. Instead of brushing him off she pressed herself against him. John let his hand wander up the small of her back till he felt the lace of her bra under his fingertips. He was about to unhook the bra when New Edition's Candy Girl began playing on his phone.

"I have to take this" He said pulling himself away from Lindsay. Lindsay got up and walked into the bathroom. For a second John thought she looked angry but figured it was because she messed up her hair or something.

"Hey Jess what's up?" John asked picking up his phone.

"Hey. Are you busy?" Jess asked sounding a little frazzled

John looked at the bathroom door thinking maybe he should make sure that Lindsay wasn't actually angry.

"Nah Candy girl I'm never to busy for you." He could always make sure Lindsay was ok later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessica was a nervous wreck as she paced back and forth waiting for her plane to take her back to Philly. The past two weeks and been utter whirl wind of craziness. John managed to pull of everything he said he would. He got her father into a rehab center outside of Philadelphia. He even had it arranged so her father would be able to watch all wrestling events including pay per views, which meant he'd be able to see his daughter's first appearance. Having to say goodbye to her father was especially hard, but both of them knew what they were doing they were doing for the best. Jessica's two week stay at OVW wasn't exactly easy either. She had no problem with any of the training or matches. What she did have a problem with were her fellow wrestlers. Some how within her first few days a couple of the wrestlers found out that she was only there for two weeks and would be making her first appearance at Summer Slam. Not many people were too pleased about this. Most thought it wasn't fair considering most of them had been there for months or longer. The fact that she was also the youngest there didn't help either. When it came time for her first match her opponent O.D.B the older women didn't exactly take it easy on Jess. At one point of the match Jessica went to turn around and got hit with an elbow to her mouth causing her bottom teeth to go halfway through her bottom lip. Jessica had to go to the hospital to be stitched up. The trainers were pissed unhappy to say the least, had there had been and visible bruises they would have had to push her debut back till it healed.

Luckily anytime she thought she was gonna flip out she had John to talk to and for the past two weeks he had been her sanity making sure no matter how hard things got she didn't quit. Which was the reason she was about to call him, because in the midst of all the craziness of the past few weeks she realized she hated flying.

"Hey Jess what's up?" John asked from the other end of the line.

"Hey. Are you busy?" She asked knowing that he was going to be with Lindsay and didn't want to interrupt anything

"Nah Candy girl I'm never to busy for you."

Jess couldn't help but smile to herself. John had already helped out so much. It meant the world to her to know that no matter what happened he was there for her.

"So what's up?" He asked

"Nothing really, just waiting for my plane." She said trying to remember to breathe

"Jess you sound like your about to hyperventilate." He said laughing a bit on the other end.

"John I don't like flying, especially by myself." She said trying not to break down into tears.

"Would it help any if I stayed on the phone with you till you board?" John asked sympathetically.

"Yes." She replied sheepishly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John and Randy got out of the taxi in front of the hotel that Jessica was staying at in East Rutherford New Jersey. She had arrived there a day early after a quick visit with her father. John had agreed to come meet Jess at her hotel so she wouldn't have to show up for her first day by herself. Randy was more than eager to tag along. It wasn't very hard for John to spot Jessica when they walked into the hotel. Since they had run into each other it became clear that Jess wasn't the kinda girl to throw on a pair of sweats and a t shirt to leave the house. She knew she was an entertainer in a business that was about looks, and this was even before she was with the WWE. Today was no exception. She has on a pair of jeans that looked like they had painted on, they were tucked into a pair of black knee high boots. She had on a tight white button down shirt on with the top buttons undone showing ample cleavage. Her long brown hair was kept out of her face with a pair of oversized aviator sun glasses that sat on top of her head.

John noticed that she was talking to a man probably in his mid forties dressed in a business suit and she looked bored out of her mind. As soon as she spotted him and Randy her face lit up. She waved them over giving them a pleading look as if to say help.

"So I guess this has turned into a rescue mission?" Randy asked

"Seems that way." John said walking over to the pair.

"Hey guys." Jess said smiling "This is James. James this is my friend John and this is…"

"Her boyfriend." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

John was more then caught off guard by Randy's improvising and wasn't to sure if he liked it. Jessica on the other hand looked as is she had a load of bricks lifted off of her shoulders.

"Oh Jessica didn't mention being involved." Said the older man.

"I'm sorry I thought I mentioned it the first time you asked me out for drinks." Jess said.

"Well…um… I guess I should get going." The smaller man said eyeing up Randy. "It was nice meeting you all." He said giving a nod and then headed on his way.

"Oh thank you so much." She said giving Randy a hug. "That guy would just not take no for an answer."

"Hey anytime you need me to wrap my arms around you I'll be more then happy to help." Randy said.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled.

"Ok that's enough." John interrupted. Let's get going."

John watched as Randy and Jess exchanged a look of confusion. Even he had to admit he was a little confused. He hadn't meant to sound so annoyed but he couldn't help it. Jess grabbed her bags and the three of them headed out to the cab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jess!"

Jess looked around the corridor of the arena to see Candice running towards her.

"Candice!" She said hugging the other brunette. She and Candice had become fast friends since their first meeting. It was something that Jess was very relieved about. As much as she loved John and Randy there was no way for them to help her once she got into the women's locker room.

"Hey John. Hey Randy." Candice acknowledged the two guys who came in with Jessica. "Mind if I steal her away so she can get settled?"

"Sure go ahead." The guys agreed.

"So are you nervous?" Candice asked Jessica as the two headed down the hallway.

"A little but I think I can handle the two seconds of camera time I'll have." She laughed.

"What do you think about your angle?" She asked turning a corner.

"Well it's defiantly interesting to say the least. I just hope I can pull it off."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do great." Candice reassured her stopping in front of a door marked "_Diva's_" on it.

Jessica was overwhelmed when she walked through the door. Every diva from every brand was gathered in the room getting ready for the diva's battle royal for the number one contender's spot. Things for the most part went pretty well in the locker room. She got along fairly well with most of the girls. Of course there were some who didn't seem to happy to have her there. When she was introduced to Jillian and Melina the divas just shrugged her off. It didn't bother Jess to much she didn't expect to be welcomed by everyone. She knew in her old fed that new faces weren't always welcomed.

"Ok Jess I have to go take care of some stuff. Are you gonna be ok getting ready by yourself?" Candice asked.

"Yeah I think I can manage dressing myself." She laughed.

"Smart ass; just meet me and the guys at catering when you're ready." Candice said leaving Jess by herself. Jess looked around the bustling locker room and took in her surrounding. This was certainly going to be an experience she thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John, Candice and Randy all sat around talking at a table in the catering section of the arena.

"God damn." Randy said looking over John's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you guys?" John asked Candice, whose mouth was hanging open. All she could manage to do was point to a spot over John's shoulder. John turned around to see what his friends were gawking at. It took every ounce of John's strength to keep his eyes from popping out of his head, when he saw it was Jessica they were gawking at. She was wearing possibly the smallest black dress John had ever seen. The bottom of the dress clung tightly to her body and the hem barley made it to her fingertips. The top of the dress hung a bit loser to allow for a billowy swoop neck that swooped to right above her belly button. She wore a pair of black platforms with a heel about five inches making her go from a petite 5'3 to almost 5'8. Her long dark brown hair was done in loose curls that bounced along as she walked. Her makeup was done dark and smokey around her eyes picking up the various shades of blue, green and grey in her hazel eyes.

"Can you guys either stop staring or say something cause you're making this kinda awkward for me." She said standing in front of them.

"You look great." Candice said as she nudged Randy in the side.

"Jess you look fantastic." Randy said still kinda wide eyed.

"Thanks guys." She said smiling. "What do you think John?" she asked turning her attention towards him.

"I think wardrobe is insane."

"That's it?" She said looking a little sad.

"What?" He asked. He didn't think he had said anything offensive or mean.

"No you look nice or anything?"

"Jess they have you sitting out with the fans dressed like that. Every guy on the floor level is gonna want to cop a feel."

"I'm gonna have a guard near me John. Not to mention I'm not a little girl anymore." She said angrily. "I have to go take my spot. Candice, Randy I'll see you later." She said as she walked away. Just as she was about to head out the door she turned around with a look of utter hurt on her face. "Thanks a lot John."

"Smooth move there Cena." Randy teased.

"What just happened?" John asked. Some how in the past minute John had just pissed off Jessica without even trying.

"Wow you really don't get girls, do you?" Candice asked.

"Apparently not, so can someone explain it to me?

"Jess is probably a nervous wreck about tonight. She left her father to come on the road where the only person she really knows is you. She came looking to you for approval and you shot the poor kid down. Not to mention putting the idea in her head that she's out there to be violated by the fans." Candice scolded him.

"God damn it, I'm an asshole." John said burying his head in his hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The camera cuts to the audience to show Kat De Luna dancing in the crowd.

"All sorts of stars have come out to the biggest party of the year King." JR said to his partner.

The camera then cuts to Jessica in the front row waving to that camera.

"Oh my god, that's Jessica Sinclair." Jerry squealed.

"Who?" JR asked confused.

"She's one of the greatest adult film stars today." The King said clearly excited.

"So I take it you're a fan King?"

"Fan? I'm the fan club president." King said proudly.

The camera cuts back to Jessica blowing a kiss to the camera before cutting to a promo backstage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You were great." Candice said as the two girls made their way back to the locker room.

"Yeah I'm sure my Oscar is in the mail." Jess laughed

"She's right you." John said coming from behind the two girls and putting his arm around them causing both girls to jump.

"John, don't do that." Candice said elbowing him.

"Sorry." He said clutching his side acting hurt. "Seriously though Jess, you did really well."

"Thanks John." Jess said smiling up at him. It meant a lot to her that John thought she did well. Not only was he a great friend but as a colleague who was at the top of his game.

"Are you still grabbing a ride to the airport with Candice? John asked.

"Yup." Jess nodded.

"Alright I'll see you there then." John said as he took off down the hallway to catch up with John Hennigan aka John Morrison.

"Look at you. You're all smiles now. If I didn't know any better I'd say that maybe you had a little crush on our champ over there." Candice teased.

"John? Are you insane?" She asked looking down the hallway to where John was talking to John Hennigan and Shelton Benjamin. She was ashamed to admit that if she didn't know him she would think he was gorgeous, but she did know him and to her it was just John. "No way John's like a big brother."

"A big, hot, sexy brother?"

"Oh you are just sick and disturbed. Now lets go get changed." Jess said pushing Candice into the women's locker room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When John took his seat on the plane he was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Earlier in the airport lobby he thought Jessica was going to have a panic when she found out she wasn't going to be seated near Randy, Candice or himself. Luckily most of the red eye flight consisted of WWE superstars. After seeing how badly shaken up Jess was, Finlay was more then happy to switch seats with John.

How ya feeling there candy girl?" John asked as they waited for the plane to take off.

"I'm ok just kinda tired." She yawned.

"You should probably try falling asleep before we take off."

As if on command the plane started rolling down the runway. John looked over to make sure she was ok. She was not ok. Her eyes were pressed tightly shut and her hands were grasped white knuckled around the arm rest. John wished there was something he could do to make this easier for her.

"Hey" John said placing his hand over hers. "You looked really pretty tonight."

Jess slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Thanks John." She said softly as she leaned her head on his arm and closed her eyes.


	7. Shit

Disclaimer: blah blah blah you know the deal

Authors note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but apparently I was incapable of balancing school, working and keeping up with FanFic. I promise I am fully committed to this story and finishing it so if your still with me thank you. Also after re reading my past issues I noticed some typos that are hopefully all fixed now.

--

"God I'm exhausted." John yawned taking a sip of his coffee as him and Randy sat in the hotel restaurant.

"Me too." Randy said returning the yawn. "Although I don't know what you're complaining about. You got to cuddle with Jess and I had Shelton snoring in my ear."

"We weren't cuddling." John said.

"Really? Cause when I looked over you two looked pretty cozy to me."

"She was scared to death. I was just trying to calm her down." John tried to explain but he knew Randy would continue to think whatever he wanted.

"Maybe I should start sitting next to her during flights." Randy smirked.

John had no response except for rolling his eyes. Ever since Randy met Jess he had been relentless with his flirting. At first John thought it was funny after all it was just Randy being Randy, but now it was starting to get a little old.

"Hey guys."

John looked up to Candice and Jess standing there in minimal clothing. Candice wore a white Playboy bunny tank top and a pair of black tight short shorts. Her long light brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Jessica was wearing a green camo sports bra and a pair of dark green basket ball shorts that were so short no self respecting basket ball player would ever consider wearing them, male or female. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into two low pigtails.

"Where do you two think your going dressed liked that?" John joked.

"We're gonna go for a jog around the neighborhood before we go to the arena. If that's ok with you dad." Jess teased.

"You're going to go jogging around the streets of Boston dressed like that? John asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Who wears makeup when they go jogging?" John asked rhetorically

"You girls are gonna stop traffic." Randy laughed

"That's what we're hoping for." Candice said as Jess nodded in agreement

"So I guess we'll meet up at the arena later tonight then?" John asked

"Sound good to me." Jess confirmed.

"Good. Pops is looking forward to seeing you again."

"That's great." Jess said with a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait to see him."

"Alright enough chit chat let's go make some guy break their necks." Candice said pulling on Jess. The two girls waved to the guys and took of for their jog.

"I'm kinda worried that Candice maybe a bad influence on Jess." John said turning back to Randy.

"Are you serious?" Randy said staring at John in disbelief.

"Yeah." John said matter of fact. "I mean Candice is a great friend but you know just as much as I do that she can get a little crazy."

"John, wake up." Randy said throwing a balled up napkin against John's forehead. "Jess was a pole dancer. Did you ever stop to think she might be the bad influence?"

"What!? That's insane she's just a kid."

"Cena you really need to cut the overprotective big brother shit you've been pulling. Take a second and open your eyes. Jess is far from being a little girl anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Candice, hey Jess." Mickie greeted as the two girls walked into the locker room

"Hey Mickie." Both girls said in chorus.

"So are you excited that you get more then five seconds on camera tonight Jess?" Mickie asked as Candice and Jess started getting ready

"This girl has been driving me crazy the whole way here. How she was gonna say her lines, how she planned on standing, everything that could possibly go wrong, everything that could possibly go right." Candice explained as she took of the shirt she was wearing and began putting on a gold halter top that was hanging up for her. "It's like she has the whole thing on repeat that keeps playing over and over in her head."

"So I'm a little excited about tonight." She blushed as Mickie and Candice laughed at her. She turned her back on the two other girls and began to change. First she slipped into a loose hanging micro mini silver skirt and then put on a pair of silver stiletto boots that cut off just below knee length. She had saved putting on her top last because she knew it was going to be difficult.

"Can one of you help me?" She asked turning around to face the other two girls while holding the top in front of her bare chest

"Why hasn't wardrobe shown me that before?" Candice asked pretending to be mad.

"It's not wardrobes, it's mine." She said looking down at her metal corset. The front was nice shiny silver metal that had been custom made for a slender waist and large chest. The back was just a matching silver material with lacing so it could be tied up. The first time she wore it was one night on the pole when the theme of the night was some sort of futuristic thing. The corset was a success.

"Who the hell just has a metal corset lying around their closet?" Candice asked.

Jess just raised an eyebrow, surprised that Candice would even have to ask that question.

"Wait I forgot who I was talking to." She laughed. "Forget I asked."

"It has to be uncomfortable or hot or cold or something?" Mickie asked as Candice began to lace her up.

"Well I avoid wearing it in the sun because the surface gets hot as hell, but the inside is lined so I don't get unusually hot or cold." Jess explained

"Ok all done." Candice said as she finished lacing her up.

"Thanks."

"You look like some hot robot chick that they'd put in some sci-fi movie for those lonely guys." Mickey teased

"Um, thanks?"

"So Jessica." Candice took on a reporter tone of voice. "How does it feel knowing that you will be the star of many sci-fi kids first wet dream tonight?"

"Oh my God Candice!" Jess said in shock. "What is wrong with you?" Jess playfully hit Candice as Mickie continued to laugh hysterically.

--

Lindsay stood in the catering area listening to John, his father and Randy discuss the attack planned for later that night. If someone were to stop and ask Lindsay what they had been saying she would have been totally lost. Lindsay didn't hide the fact that she really wasn't interested in the business. In fact she down right hated it, though she would never tell that to John. To her it was just a bunch of sweaty men in their underwear holding on to one another. She really didn't want to be here tonight it was a Monday night and she had work to get done, but John had made a big deal about her coming. Since it was in Boston there was not much she could do to get out of it, especially after missing Summer Slam which from what she understood was a big deal.

Lindsay liked John a lot they had only been going out for about six months now but she already saw a potential future with John. If only she could get him out of this wrestling phase.

"So when do I get to see Jessica?" John Sr. asked. 

"I don't know she's probably still getting ready." John said

"Don't' know what could be taking her so long, it's not like they give her much clothes to wear." Randy said with a smirk

John Sr. gave Randy a stern look. "You will not disrespect that girl in my presence."

"Yes Sir." Randy said with almost a look of embarrassment on his face.

Lindsay did the best she could to refrain from rolling her eyes. All day long all she had heard about was this Jessica girl she barley knew about. First it was John Sr. showing her a picture of a freckled face little girl wearing a gymnastics uniform that he kept in his wallet. The when John Sr. wasn't around she had to deal with Randy making any dirty comment he could think of to fit the situation. What took the cake was when John's dad comparing Jessica to the daughter he had always wanted. What the hell was Lindsay chopped liver?

"Wardrobe did it again." Randy gave a half laugh staring at the doorway to the catering section.

Lindsay turned towards the door to see a girl dressed like she was ready for a sci fi convention walk in with a red bull in her hand.

"Jess, over here." John called out to get the girls attention.

The girl looked around for a moment when her face lit up as she spotted the group amongst the other wrestlers, and made her way over.

This was not the little girl Lindsay had remember seeing in Mr. Cena's wallet. She was short but had curves where there was once none. Lindsay was never really jealous of the girls John worked with. She was more then confident in her own looks to not feel insecure. In fact as a teen she had the option to model professionally but she decided to do something that was actually useful instead of walking around half naked for a living. However now watching this girl walk in the room and having almost all eyes on her, she couldn't help but dislike her a little bit more then she did before. Lindsay couldn't help but notice the way each man standing with her looked at the brunette. Each had a look all of their own. Randy had a look of a wolf stalking it's dinner, it actually kinda creeped her out. She had never seen such a look of pure lust on a persons face. However she wasn't to surprised considering who the look was coming from. John Sr. had a look of such pride on his face like a father watching his daughter walk for the first time. And John looked like a boy who just got a puppy for Christmas. Lindsay couldn't help but try and remember if John ever looked at her with such excitement. And there it was, a tinge of jealousy biting deep down in the pit of her stomach.

"Papa Smurf!" The dark haired girl squealed as she came in to the group and threw her arms around John Sr.

"This is not the scrawny little girl I remember drawing butterflies on my refrigerator." he laughed as he hugged her as hard as possible considering the top she was wearing. "Where are all the freckles I remember?"

"Under layers of makeup" Jessica laughed as she pulled back from the hug.

The whole time Lindsay and John had been dating the physical contact she ever received from John Sr. was a hand shake. There it was again. Lindsay tried to push the jealousy away. She refused. She refused to let this girl shake her confidence. '_Your young, successful and gorgeous.' _She reassured herself.

Jess this is Lindsay; Lindsay this is Jessica Connor." The sound of John introducing the two made Lindsay snap out of her own thoughts.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. John's told me so much about you." Jessica's smile was possibly one of the warmest and genuine Lindsay had ever seen. _'Fantastic, she's nice too.'_ Lindsay thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you as well." Lindsay said barley smiling. She wondered if it sounded as cold to others as it did to herself.

"So where are you staying while your in town?" John Sr. asked Jessica.

"The Double Tree downtown." She replied.

"Absolutely not." John Sr. objected. "You'll come and stay with us.

Lindsay started to get a little nervous because she knew that John hadn't been planning on staying with her that night.

"I don't wanna be any trouble." Jessica replied

"Nonsense you can stay in John's room."

"Whoa, and where am I supposed to sleep?" John laughed

"Well I assumed you were staying at Lindsay's tonight." John Sr. answered.

"Nah a bunch of us are going out after the show and Lindsay has work in the morning."

"It's ok you can come back to my place afterwards." Lindsay said quickly she couldn't just stand there and let this happen.

"yeah right you hate being woken up on a work night especially when I'm drunk. I'd rather take my chances with pops sofa bed then with a pissed off you." John laughed

Lindsay's head was screaming. There was no keeping the jealousy away. _'Shit'_ she thought.


End file.
